Anthropometry, as the science of measuring the human body, has numerous applications in biomedical research and clinical practices. For example, by measuring the 3-D shape of breasts and identifying their asymmetries in volume distribution, it is possible to detect breast cancer in its early stage. Traditional techniques for anthropometry include contact, laser scanning, sterophotogrammetry, and moire contouring. While these techniques vary in measurement speed and resolution, none of them is fast enough to measure 3-D shpes of living objects, such as beating heart and breathing thorax, with high accuracy. Our long-term goal is to develop a novel high-speed 3-D imaging technique that will fill this gap. The specific aims of the proposed research are: 1. Develop a high-speed 3-D imaging system based on a digital fringe projection technique 2. Develop a high-speed, full 360, 3-D imaging system using multiple projectors and cameras. 3. Apply the developed high-speed 3-D imaging systems to lung function study. First, the basic technique of high-speed 3-D imaging based on digital fringe projection will be developed. Fringe patterns will be digitally created by software and projected to the object by a digital projection system. Phase shifting will be implemented digitally by software to significantly improve measurement resolution. High-speed imaging will be realized through rapid phase shifting of the fringe patterns and synchronized fringe projection and image capture. Once the basic technique is developed, it will then be extended to full 360 3-D imaging by using four digital projectors and four CCD cameras. Parallel fringe projection, image capture, and image processing will be used to maintain the high-speed capability of the system. Issues such as how to connect the four surface patches together to form a continuous 3-D surface contour will be addressed. Finally, the developed system will be applied to lung function study. Both normal healthy subjects and patients with lung disease will be imaged. The effectiveness of lung volume reduction surgery (LVRS) will be evaluated. The technique developed in this research should have numerous other medical as well as engineering applications.